


Strange Bedfellows

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Nondescript Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Maya ends up in a very strange relationship.





	Strange Bedfellows

Maya bit back the scream that formed in her mind as she sat up in the bed. Her nightmares started when she was fourteen, and never stopped. Merely… evolved into new horrible images in her head. Year by year, tragedy by tragedy.

She looked around at the bed she was in. On her left a man she’d never really thought she’d end up in bed with. They botched the whole dating thing in high school and it just felt like it wasn’t meant to be. On her right… honestly, she never really thought much of this girl. A strange flighty bird of a girl. Small, colorful, and easily distracted by shiny things.

***

**That Morning**

Maya woke up screaming. She did that a lot, it’s why she got a single room. She’d put up soundproofing blankets to ‘record tracks’ but mostly it was to keep her neighbors from hearing her. It took a few minutes for her head to wrap around where she was, and where she wasn’t.

She was in her apartment.

She was not on a lonely empty school bus, with only some music, some water, and every pill from her house. 

Maya walked from her bedroom to her bathroom, not bothering to dress and washing her face, staring at herself in the mirror. She was a little older, a little rougher, hair cut short after a terrible mohawk choice she made years ago. The tattoos on her shoulder she was more fond of, she didn’t regret those.

Classes were fine, a good way to stay busy until her show tonight. She still played the Trap Door but with a new band. The lead guitarist was an ass, but he could play. Her main problem was the keyboardist was constantly coking up before shows. Which really was a temptation she should do something about. But she may sing, it wasn’t her band.

It was toward the end of the set. The drummer lost the beat, probably the keyboardist improvising that made that happen. When Maya made her first big error, she dropped a note. She could kick herself later, or let the guitarist do that for her. He liked to pick apart her fuck ups more than the others. Sexist douchebag was mad they weren’t sleeping together anymore.

See, Maya spotted two people in the crowd. Ghosts of her past, she was sure it was just a trick. She couldn’t see their faces but she was sure of who they were. But- none of her business, they weren’t her life anymore. So she wrote it off, got herself a drink from the owner.

Maya sipped. This was the good whiskey, not the crap watered down stuff. He was a good guy, but not exactly generous with his alcohol. She eyed him a moment, “A fan upgraded your drink for you.”

Maya followed his gaze over to the two ghosts of her past. Miles Hollingsworth III looked good with shaggier hair and a bit of stubble. His clothes were a bit more subdued color wise than he ever did in high school. His book jacket had that clean cut look, this was much better.

And his date, Lola Pacini… was still as brightly dressed and eye catching as she was in high school. Her jeans were now a tight business skirt. Professional if you overlook the lavender hair that matched her bangles, hairpin, and earrings. Honestly it was like a barbie version of a professional.

Maya sauntered over and stole a chair, setting it at the edge of their booth to sit. “So, Miles, sending other girls drinks while on a date?”

“You assume I was the one picking you up,” Miles smirked.

“I would never presume to pick you up,” Lola said, slapping Miles on the arm. “I simply thought based on who you were playing with you could use a stronger drink.”

“Is it that obvious?” Maya sunk a little, resting her face on the table.

“That your drummer is a moron, something’s wrong with your keyboardist, and your guitarist is a professional grade moron? Oh, nobody notices that at all.” Miles hadn’t lost that dry delivery of his.

“And what about their lead singer?” Maya asked.

“Overworked, underappreciated, needs a little more sleep. And probably to get laid.” Lola patted Maya’s arm consolingly.

“I thought you said you weren’t picking her up.”

“I wouldn’t presume to, but now that I see her up close it’d be an act of mercy if we helped her unwind.”

Maya rolled her eyes, “We? Is that what you two do on Friday nights?”

“Well, not to be too crass, but yes. At least, it’s what we do since our last boyfriend broke up with us.” Miles sipped his drink, Maya wasn’t sure if it was a grain alcohol or just seltzer. Lola’s drink was probably more juice than alcohol, but it was very bright green. 

It didn’t go with her outfit.

“Wait, you’re serious,” It took Maya a few minutes to get on the same page. She heard them just talking about it, but it didn’t quite mesh.

Lola rolled her eyes, “You asked, but you don’t have to do anything with us. Except catch up. And maybe exchange numbers with me. And maybe get out of here when your done for the night.”

Maya glanced over to find her band, she could only find the drummer, he was knocking back shots. He did that when he was sure they were done. Meaning one, or both, of the others found a woman with no taste. “Get me another whiskey, and once I’m done with that I’m yours.”

Miles still wrote, his money meant he didn’t need to work. He took up random jobs if he needed some life experience for his writing. Lola, and this felt weird, was studying to become a therapist. She had a job as a prep chef to pay for school. Miles did drink, but he paced himself better, especially with Lola around. Once they were in a quiet VIP section of a nightclub Maya finally got up the question.

“So when did this become a thing again?”

“Us? After I graduated high school,” Lola sighed and leaned into Miles’s side. “We started emailing while he was in England. We’d catch up on holidays when he was back home. It got super awkward when Frankie caught us one Christmas Eve. We weren’t Santa.”

“So Frankie finally knows Miles-?” Maya asked.

“She was very upset that Lola told her the truth in an unbelievable way.”

“Anyway, once we started doing long distance things we decided that the rest of the days we weren’t together, well…”

“That you could fuck whoever you wanted?”

Lola made a face at Maya’s choice of words, “Something like that. We just kept doing that since we moved in together. It isn’t cheating since we tell each other. And usually we’re both there. Jacob was the first time we tried to, well, make it more official but apparently he really just wanted Miles. And was hoping to push me out.”

“What a bitch,” Maya offered, mostly to show she heard as her brain tried to understand.

“I know, right!?” Lola smiled, moving over to curl up against Maya now.

Maya wrapped her arms around Lola. Then realized she did that. It kinda settled that Maya wasn’t against the idea. Although she didn’t quite believe the two of them were into that, “Why not just- why keep wanting more people?”

“Threesomes are always interesting,” Miles smiled. He knew where this ride was going and Maya was a little mad he was already accepting the end of the night now.

“And,” Lola interjected, trying to derail Miles’s smirk, “It’s just… nice. When someone leaves to not be alone. And when everyone is here, you’ve got more people to talk to, and tell they look nice. So one person has work but you can go dancing with the other party. Plus four hands playing with you in bed is just amazing. Like having sex with an octopus.”

Maya was sipping her drink at that moment, she very nearly was breathing her drink. Which is not how whiskey is intended to be enjoyed. At all. It’s quite uncomfortable and she does not recommend it.

“Please stop advertising it like that, Lo. You’ll hurt someone.”

Miles leaned in and kissed Lola on the forehead. As he did, he brushed his thumb over Maya’s cheek. Maya’s body reacted with a very obvious blush. At least, it’d be obvious in brighter lighting.

Lola, however, leaned in and kissed Maya. On the lips. Maya figured she’d, like, freak out at the kiss. The kiss meant this was happening, and that sort of thing would make her freak out right? It didn’t, and that was weird.

***

**The night lead about where you think…**

Maya tried to extricate herself from the bed. Miles was at Maya’s back, but not cuddling or holding her. Lola, comparatively, had a fairly firm hold on Maya’s arm. It took some work to extract her arm, and once she did squirming her way down the bed without waking either seemed near impossible.

But she did it. Now to find her clothes. Shirt. Cargo pants. Panties. No- wait, Lola’s panties. Ahah! Her panties.

“Can you hand me my panties?” Lola asked lazily, watching Maya as she digs through the chaos they made in the hours just after midnight. “I can make breakfast before you sneak out.”

“I wasn’t-” Maya started, once her heart calmed down from the sudden shock that was another person being awake.

“You don’t have to run away.”

“I- I just feel like, I dunno, I’ll fuck you two up if I stick around.” Maya answered, sheepish. Feeling very exposed. And also she was naked.

“Or it could be amazing.” Lola offered.

Maya liked how that sounded, but she didn’t believe it. “You won’t say that when it all goes to shit, and it’s because I’m here.”

Lola shifted so she was sitting at the edge of the bed, the slid off to the floor, carefully stepping between discarded clothes to give Maya a hug. It was… it wasn’t like last night. Last night was hot, and wild, and more was going on than just hugging.

This was just- well, comfort. Maya forgot herself for a few seconds, appreciating this. Until her brain woke up again. “This is a little weird while we’re still naked.”

“Yeah. Plus we didn’t really clean up from last night either, how about you get a shower, think this over. I’ll get a shower after, and then we can go back to hugging.”

Maya laughed a little, “Okay Lola.”

Lola beamed, Maya could feel the energy bubbling off Lola.

“What?”

“You laughed, something’s definitely better. Now go, get cleaned up.”

Maya let the water wash over her, for a while the water drowned out her thoughts, the night’s activities, and her head was a peace. When her mind went back to placing thoughts and feelings into context with what she’d done she felt… still at peace. She wasn’t sure what that meant.

But she liked how it felt. Sure, it was weird to get here with two people she never really thought she’d deal with again. But- when has her life ever been anything other than weird. Maybe this weird would be good for her.

That’d be a nice change, wouldn’t it?


End file.
